Love conquers all
by KaoruKenshin4ever
Summary: (PG13 for later ch.) Kenshin has dropped into depression because he failed to protect Kaoru and the others. Kaoru affected by Kenshin's mood, stops eating, stops sleeping and soon enough becomes deadly sick, mentally and physically. Now Kenshin must help
1. 1

"Kenshin. Kenshin? Are you all right Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, worry clearly in her soft voice. "Kenshin, please, please tell me what's wrong." Kaoru said more urgently.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I am all right, please leave." Kenshin whispered in a monotone.  
  
"Kenshin, you haven't eaten for three whole days now. You need to get up and get around." Kaoru pleaded. Kenshin simply sat there in the exact same position he had been sitting in all day; Back against the wall, head hung so that his crimson bangs covered his tired amethyst eyes and his blade leaning on the wall next to him. "Kenshin, I don't care if you do chores or not, but please at least eat. Dr. Genzai has offered to treat us at the Akabeko tonight." Kaoru silently watched him for any signs of movement and was disappointed when none came. "I'll bring you something back then." Kaoru whispered, her voice choking as she walked slowly out of the room, looking at him one more time before sliding the door shut with a small thud. She walked slowly to her room, closing the door behind her when she entered. She leaned against the wall, a sigh escaping her lips as she slid down to plop down on the floor. "Kenshin, it was not your fault, please stop blaming yourself." Kaoru pleaded to the sky as diamonds of liquid slid down her cheek, the sinking gold sun reflecting off them as they hit the ground.  
  
Kenshin sighed in his room. "Miss Kaoru." He watched the golden suns rays struggling to keep above the mountains, making a glimmering outline on the jagged edges of the cold rock. Gold. He hated the color. Gold reminded him of the Battousai, of him and he hated himself. He was the reason Sanosuke had a long, snaking scar on his chest. He was the reason Yahiko was just now recovering from a gash on his forehead. He was the reason half the Kamiya dojo had been obliterated and worst of all, he was the reason miss Kaoru grieved. All because he was not there to protect them when they needed him most.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT, YAHIKO?" Kaoru's thundering voice could be heard all through Tokyo.  
  
Sanosuke could be seen slowly sliding toward the door as Yahiko yelled back his answer, "I said your cooking is terrible, busu!"  
  
A large sweat drop formed on Sano's head at those words. Boy, was Yahiko in for it. From out of nowhere, the "magical" bokken appeared in Kaoru's hand and swiftly flew to Yahiko's spiky head.  
  
"Sano.help.I think.OWWW.I think she means to kill me this time!" Yahiko howled as red, round lumps formed on his head.  
  
"C'mon missy, I think the brat's had enough." Sano laughed, grabbing the bokken in mid-blow and pulling out of the raging girl's grasp.  
  
Kaoru stood there, breathing heavily as she stared daggers at Yahiko. The stubborn boy stuck out his tongue and gave a chortle before two hands reached his neck.  
  
"San.o.gah.can't BREATH!!!" Yahiko gasped as Kaoru mercilessly throttled him. Sano, not wanting any of Yahiko's punishment backed down and waited for the girl to vent off her anger. Yahiko, now over-dramatically gasping for air silently gave up and Kaoru grinned brightly in her triumph. Sanosuke sighed in relief and sat down to continue his meal.  
  
A few hours and many Yahiko thrashings later, Kaoru was now enjoying a nice cup of tea, Sano a few.ehem, more than a few cups of Sake and Yahiko a nice set of chores, from (can you guess?) Kaoru.  
  
"Have any of you seen Kenshin lately?" Kaoru asked breathing in the relaxing fumes of her tea.  
  
"Not me, think he said he was going out for a walk" Sano drawled taking another gulp of sake.  
  
Kaoru, eyes closed snatched the bottle of sake as she informed the not-so- sober man, "You know, Megumi's not here to escort you home, better let up on the alchohol."  
  
"C'mon I've only had.err," Sano raised his hand up to his face and began to count on his fingers, "2.7.15.wait a minute, I don't have 15 fingers" Sano slurred, befuddled.  
  
"Huh?" Yahiko questioned as a pair of feet stepped onto the floor in front of his face. He looked up to meet a figure, dressed completely in black, its face masked. "Hey, your not allo- augh!" Yahiko flew back by a sharp kick from the black figure. Gritting his teeth, he stood pulling his bokken in ready stance. "Who are you?" Yahiko growled spitting out blood from his mouth. The figure laughed, an wicked chuckle, a mad cackle. "Grah, STOP LAUGHING!" Yahiko yelled rushing toward the figure before being rammed into the wall on his left by a another, matching figure. Yahiko's eyes widened. There had to be at least 10 of the figures in front of him. "KENSHIN! SANOSUKE! KAORU! INTRUDERS!!!" Yahiko yelled the alarm. 


	2. 2

--------------  
  
Kenshin's head jerked up as a strong blast of swordsman ki rustled the leaves around him. "Yahiko!" Kenshin whispered to no one in particular, in alarm. "Not good!" Quickly snatching up his reverse blade, he ran swiftly. "I shouldn't have left! They knew I would search for them, they knew!" Kenshin's mind screamed to him.  
  
--------------  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru and Sano yelled in unison. Kaoru stood up quickly, upsetting the teapot and dropping her cup, so that it shattered into tiny gleaming pieces. Sano ran ahead and Kaoru quickly followed suit.  
  
--------------  
  
"Silence boy, we wouldn't want the government's dog's to come sniffing around now would we?" The masked figure mocked, unsheathing his blade. "I am looking for a Himura Kaoru, is she around?" asked the figure in a sweet tone.  
  
"Himura Kaoru?" Yahiko wondered silently, thinking over the words. (Note: This story takes place before Kaoru and Kenshin marry) "The man must think Kaoru is Kenshin's wife." Yahiko concluded in his mind.  
  
"Hmf, not answering? I guess I'll have to teach you to speak!" The masked man yelled as he sent a swift kick to Yahiko's head. Yahiko could feel his conscious slipping slowly, everything fading in and out. Red covered his vision and a metallic taste seeped into his mouth. That was the last thing Yahiko remembered before he completely lost grip of reality.  
  
"Yahiko! Yahiko!" Kaoru cried out in alarm seeing the young boy's head lying in a small pool of dark claret liquid.  
  
"That's it!" Sano roared in rage, his fist clenched and shaking, finding there way to a masked figures face. The man collapsed groaning in pain.  
  
"You must be Sanosuke." The cause of Yahiko's injury smirked.  
  
"What's your name?!" Sano spit at the man  
  
"Why must you know?" The black clad man asked calmly  
  
"I like to know the names of people before I kill them." Sano replied, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Really? Then you have no reason to know my name, you will never kill me." The figure grinned and raised his sword, pointing it toward Sanosuke.  
  
"Sano, don't! He's just trying to enrage you!" Kaoru yelled over to him.  
  
The masked man averted his attention to her. "Ah, You must be miss Himura, no?"  
  
"Miss.Himura?" Despite the serious atmosphere, Kaoru still blushed at the thought of "Himura Kaoru". "No, you are wrong, I am Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru answered clearly, a light pink color still lingering on Kaoru's cheeks.  
  
"Hey you, leave the missy outta this!" Sano growled running toward the masked man. "Damn, why are there two of you?!" Sano hissed as he stopped mid charge, the alcohol kicking into affect. The masked man took advantage at Sano's confusion and slashed forward, ripping through Sanosuke's chest. Sano stumbled backward, clenching his teeth. Sticky ruby colored blood cascaded down his chest.  
  
"Sano!" Kaoru cried out.  
  
"Miss Kaoru! Please stand aside!" Commanded Kenshin as he took down 2 masked men at once.  
  
"Tsk, Kenshin, we were not expecting you. I guess we'll have to reschedule our little. get together." The masked one with the sword hissed happily as two bombs rolled under him, exploding to engulf the dojo inside a torrent of heavy storm black smoke.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you all right?" Kenshin asked, releasing her from his protective hug as the smoke cleared way.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm all right. It's Sano and Yahiko I'm worried about." Kaoru looked over to them with an anxious look.  
  
"Go get miss Megumi quickly." Kenshin told her. Kaoru nodded in response, getting up.  
  
"I can't believe I could be so ignorant. Two people are injured because of me and I put miss Kaoru in danger. I.I failed them." Kenshin thought, disappointed with himself. "I.I failed them, I failed miss Kaoru."  
  
--------------  
  
"How are they Megumi?" Kaoru asked, peeking over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, the lummox her will be all right. He would've been better if he hadn't been drinking, because of the alcohol he lost more blood than normal, but overall, he will live."  
  
"And Yahiko?" Kaoru asked, a little fearful.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've cleaned up the wound, but I can't tell how deep it is. He might be unconscious for a while." Megumi answered.  
  
"Yahiko." Kaoru whispered as tears fell silently down her cheeks falling to her lap.  
  
"Miss Kaoru is crying.because Yahiko and Sano are injured.because I was not here to help them.because I, because of me." Kenshin stooped his head in shame walking slowly outside.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru looked over to him.  
  
"He stopped for only a second, then continued his sluggish walking.  
  
"Ken.shin?" Kaoru repeated, concern in her voice.  
  
~ End Flashback~ 


	3. Departure

"Yahiko?" Tsubama said puzzled as he stood up abruptly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Kaoru still hasn't shown. I'm going to go look for her." Yahiko said simply as he walked out of the Akabeko.  
  
Walking silently in thought Yahiko walked through the gates of the dojo. Entering the dojo quietly, he decided to head towards Kenshin's room first, peeking in through the slightly opened door he saw the same scene he had scene for the past few days; Kenshin, in his slumped position. Sighing silently he left towards Kaoru's room, stopping at her shut door. He could hear soft whimpering on the other side and Kaoru's uneven breathing. Slightly discouraged and unsure if he should open the door or not he knocked. He could feel a slight tremor in the door, figuring Kaoru had jumped a bit from the interruption. A few seconds passed before the door slowly opened. Yahiko could see Kaoru had wiped her face dry, but there was still evidence of her crying in her moist eyes and slightly red face. Yahiko felt a pang of hurt when he looked at Kaoru's smile. She was trying hard not to show her feelings and Yahiko couldn't stand it.  
  
"Oh.Yahiko, hi. Why aren't you at the Akabeko?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Question is why aren't you at the Akabeko?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"I.I was coming, just straightening up and checking on Kenshin first." Kaoru answered, stumbling slightly on the word "Kenshin". She fumbled with the hem of her Kimono sleeve, looking down.  
  
"Kaoru, cut the crap" Yahiko growled, raising his voice slightly. Kaoru flinched slightly, closing her eyes.  
  
"What.what do you mean.Yahiko?" Kaoru barely got out as she struggled to keep her voice normal and her tears back.  
  
"Kaoru, you can't mop around like this just because Kenshin's not his self. I am not, and neither is Sano or Tsubama or Megumi. You've got to pull yourself together. I know you can, you did when Kenshin left to Kyoto and he came back. I'm sure if you get better Kenshin will." Yahiko told her clearly.  
  
"Yahiko." Kaoru's restraint broke. She slumped to her knees, sobs escaping her mouth as she covered her face, tears slipping between her fingers. Yahiko did the one thing that felt right at that moment, he walked over and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her neck and stood there silently as he let Kaoru muffle her sobs in his shoulder. "Yahiko.I'll try. Thank you." She said softly, standing slowly as Yahiko released his grip.  
  
"It's no problem, just try for us.for Kenshin." Yahiko said. "Now, to dinner?" He asked.  
  
"All right, let's go" Kaoru said, giving a small smile. A real smile. Yahiko grinned at this.  
  
--------------  
  
"The shrimp and the missy are back." Sano announced, looking toward the door. "Where, were you guys?" Sano asked picking up a bowl and noisily slurping the contents.  
  
"Nowhere, just walking slowly, enjoying the sunset." Kaoru answered, taking a seat across from Sanosuke.  
  
"Oh, ok. I ate your rice Yahiko, hope you don't mind." Sano informed the boy, his face still in the bowl.  
  
"Why you!" Yahiko started before jumping Sano.  
  
"Here." Kaoru said as she pushed her bowl towards Yahiko. Sano and Yahiko both stopped and stared at the bowl.  
  
"It's yours, eat it." Yahiko said, his voice an edge of command to it, as he pushed the bowl back.  
  
"I've got enough, really. Soup is enough for me." Kaoru answered, pushing the bowl back again. Both Yahiko and Sanosuke exchanged looks before Yahiko took the bowl cautiously.  
  
"Save some for Kenshin though." Kaoru pitched in quietly. Yahiko nodded.  
  
--------------  
  
"Kenshin, I brought some food back for you." Kaoru said as she walked into the room, sliding the door closed and setting the food down in front of him. She sat there, pouring him some warm tea as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Kenshin, come on, here." Kaoru said as she pushed the food closer to him.  
  
"Thank you, miss Kaoru." Kenshin said, as he looked up to her. His eyes were slightly clouded over and his face played no expression, but he reacted. That was all Kaoru wanted. Kaoru looked up at him, meeting his gaze before standing back up and leaving.  
  
An hour later, Sanosuke came in to find Kenshin's teacup empty, but the food still untouched. "Hey Kenshin, you know Jou-chan carried that all the way home for you. Why are you letting it go to waste?" Sano asked.  
  
"I am not hungry." Kenshin answered simply.  
  
"Not hungry my ass! You haven't eaten for three days!" Sano growled. "Look, why are you moping around? I'm ok, the kid's ok."  
  
Kenshin cut off Sanosuke before he could continue. "Miss Kaoru is not all right."  
  
"Jou-chan would be all right if YOU got better. Don't you get it? She's sad 'cause YOU'RE not yourself. Look, we forgive you about that night, we shouldn't even have to forgive you, it was NOT your fault." Sano was now near to the point of yelling.  
  
"It was, it always has been. I myself am a danger to anyone around me." Kenshin retorted calmly. "The only thing keeping me staying here is not wanting to hurt miss Kaoru."  
  
"God Kenshin, for a little guy you sure have a thick skull, your hurting Kaoru now." Sano said. Suddenly Kenshin stood, not averting his gaze from the floor.  
  
"That's it then. I shall leave." And with that Kenshin took a step out of the room. "If I leave, the danger will be gone and Kaoru will not have to worry."  
  
"K-Kenshin, hey! Damnit Kenshin, get back here." Sanosuke swore as he stood up and blocked Kenshin.  
  
"Move aside." Kenshin sighed calmly.  
  
"Your not leaving Kenshin." Sano put simply, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Please Sano." Kenshin asked, looking up.  
  
"You know this won't help Jou-chan, you baka!" Sano told him firmly.  
  
"Just until I find and make sure those men are gone, please Sano." Kenshin asked again. Sano's arms fell to his side.  
  
"So, you just want to get them outta the way? You'll come straight back?" Sano asked suspiciously, cocking his head. Kenshin nodded in reply. After a long mental battle with himself, Sano stepped aside. "If you don't return, I swear I'll never forgive you." Sano warned as he watched Kenshin's retreating form. "And Kaoru will never forgive you either." He added as he sighed, wondering if he did the right thing. 


End file.
